


Alpha

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter or anything affiliated.So, something new maybe? I dunno. It came to me, and I am writing until I stop. Enjoy if possible.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter or anything affiliated. 
> 
> So, something new maybe? I dunno. It came to me, and I am writing until I stop. Enjoy if possible.

_'He would be five now, Remus. Your cub would be five now. They took him from you. They took your ma-'_

  
"Shut up!" Snarled one agitated Remus Lupin to himself as he walked, carrying a bundle of two by fours where the foreman wanted them. He was glad that none of his coworkers were around him, otherwise they would have no doubt been looking at him oddly. He shuddered softly and put the wood down, slamming his fist into the large girder and snarling yet again. He had these thoughts every year, particularly on this day. It was July 31st, the birthday of his cub. He couldn't send him anything, though, oh no. Everything came back, not opened, not even delivered. His cub was behind some kind of ward, but he didn't know of it. 

  
He huffed as wiped his hands of the dust, not bothering with gloves, he felt restricted with them. Thanks to his affliction he was hardened, sturdy, he didn't need most protective gear. The helmet was part of the job, though, he was alright with that. He wiped his brow and went into the foreman’s office, nodding to his employer.

  
"Ah! Remus, come on in, have a seat." His boss, Tim Reeves, said. Tim was a Squib, so he knew all about Remus' condition. He didn't mind though, not at all. Remus was a damned fine worker, and always dependable. Three days out of the month was fine, it wasn't like he never came back. 

  
"I was just talking to Mr. Vernon Dursley here, seems our drills are not what they used to be. Corporate wants us to get new ones, Grunnings came highly recommended." Tim spoke, eager to get some new equipment. While he spoke, though, Remus was thinking. Dursley... Dursley. Yes, he remembered that name. He just- Petunia! Lily! This... this large man was the uncle of his cub. He took a deep breath, hoping. Yes! YES! This man smelled of his cub, it was subtle, but it was there. 

  
"Good to meet you, Mr. Dursley." Remus said, extending his hand for a shake, having to step closer for that. The scent was heavier as he was closer, and he was fighting in his mind, tooth and nail, to keep Moony at bay. 

  
"Yes, the same to you. Remus was it? Strange name, but strong, like your grip. My bow is going to grow up nice and strong, I know it. Just like his old man." He grinned softly, and Remus nodded, Moony growling as his cub was not mentioned. "Well, I'll be sending the paper work to your office, a pleasure doing business." Vernon spoke, grunting with great effort to stand, large as he was. He nodded and went off. The door closed and Remus, eyes tinged with gold, bored into the eyes of his boss. 

  
"Tim! He... he knows where my cub is! I could smell it on him!" Moony almost snarled, itching to snap free.

  
"What? How can that be? He has a wife and kid, just the two. Unless he goes to the same school as your cub." Tim was confused, and then started going through some papers. "Nothing on Dursley, you'll have to go to the main office. They like to be thorough, you understand." Remus nodded, and he was about to bolt off when he stopped himself. 

  
"Tomorrow. I have off tomorrow, I’ll go then." Remus nodded and sat back down, having stood up in his rush. Tim put his hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

  
"Yeah, office is closed about now. But well... why not go to the goblins? See what they know." Tim offered politely, and Remus blinked. The goblins? He... hadn't thought of that. They would be a bit more straightforward with him. None of this prejudice with the ministry, or half information that Dumbledore gave him. He nodded and with a thank you to his boss, got up, turned on his heel and vanished. 

  
~A~

  
Remus arrived at the apparition point in Diagon, and made a straight line to Gringotts. Money never slept, so the goblins didn't see the reason in closing their doors. Nothing short of their own personal holiday, a sacred day late in the summer, stopped their business. He walked into the marble halls, getting not so hidden looks of disgust from other 'respectable' wizards, before coming to a teller. He bowed his head in respect, and the teller grunted before nodding. 

  
"Yes, wolf?" The surly goblin asked, not about to disrespect a fellow creature, even if he had not been born one. 

  
"I wish to speak to my account manager, and perhaps the one of my... mate." Remus ground out, angry, but then tucking it back in. "Apologies, teller." He said, and the goblin nodded before the small brass key was handed over to him, looking it over before handing it back. 

  
"Come with me, wolf." The goblin spoke, and Remus did just that. A wizard grumbling about filthy creatures as the walked by, getting nothing but a snap of fingers and a point in his direction. Remus held in a smirk and chuckle as the wizard in question was escorted out, for blatant disrespect. They walked to a rather nice looking office and Remus was confused, then he saw the plaque. 

  
**_ Master Account Manager Steelbasher, of the Black Accounts _ **

  
"It's about time you got here, wolf! I've been sending letters to you for years!" The goblin, Steelbasher, snarled as Remus sat down. He was about to tear into him when he tilted his head and snarled again, slamming his hand down onto a rune on his desk, causing Remus to twitch in pain and confusion. The last thing he saw was the goblin yelling in his language to the teller before he saw everything tinted in gold and passed out. 

  
~A~

  
Remus woke up with a splitting headache, shuddering as his body felt... it felt good? There was no ache, there was no lingering pinch of nerves and muscles that were stuck in-between bones when he transformed back. He got up and blinked, everything much clearer. It wasn't that he had poor eyesight, the wolf did not allow that, but everything was better. 

  
"Ah, so the Alpha awakens. Good. Good... it is about time." He heard from his side, and he sat up on the bed he was apparently on. Now, goblins were short, but this one, Steelbasher he was sure, was even shorter now. He then gasped in surprise as he saw the mirror on the wall a few feet away from Steelbasher. He was transformed, but he kept his thoughts, his mind. He then got up, walking to the mirror. He was different, now, yes... so different. His hands, though they had claws still, were much more dexterous, as if he was still human. His whole physique was broader, no longer sickly and unhealthy. His coat was shiny, full, and he felt a thousand times better. 

  
"Once every three hundred years there is a human turned, that human has the chance to be a normal wolf... or the Alpha of the pack. Not just his pack, but The Pack. It is an honor to see such a wolf in my office. However, we are not here to explain why you are that Alpha, but to get to the bottom line here." He took out a large tome and flipped through it. 

  
The next several hours, between Remus shifting back and forth with no pain to test, was in itself a test. He wanted to rage, tear into his enemies, those that would harm his cub and mate. He held in a need to unlea- No, there was no difference now. He was Remus and Moony, no longer were they two different entities inside of him, they were both one. That made him feel oddly... at peace. He learned his mate had not had a trial, and he was glad that his Alpha status superseded the dark creature restriction of the ministry. For the simple fact that he could command wolves around the globe, not as a magical compulsion, but out of sheer respect. 

  
"Are there any questions, Alpha?" Steelbasher asked, still using the respected title, hands interlocked on the desk in front of him. 

  
"Yes, actually. I need to know the location of the guardians of Harry Potter. He is my cub, and I am not about to have him away from me any longer." He growled out that last bit, and the goblin in front of him nodded. A few more words in his tongue had a folder brought to him. It was sealed, though after a bit of grumbling and a sharp nail from Remus, it was opened. 

  
"Mr. Potter resides at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinning, Surrey. I am sure you are aware of that location?" Steelbasher asked, and Remus nodded. "His muggle guardi-" He was interrupted by the deep, snarling growl from the Alpha wolf in front of him. He waited before continuing. "Are one Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They are currently compensated for taking care of Mr. Potter, at a thousand pounds a month." He closed the file and it was then whisked away, Remus leaning back and calming himself some more. 

  
"Thank you, Account Manager. I thank you for all you have done for me today. I will fetch my cub in the morning, I assume everything with my mate will be taken care of?" Remus spoke, his tone soft, relaxed. The goblin knew better though, he could almost taste the rage beneath the Alpha in front of him. He nodded though, waving another folder gently. 

  
"Everything will be taken care of, Alpha. Do not forget your keys." He slid a set of keys to the Alpha. These keys went to a lovely little house, which was warded seven ways from Sunday. Remus nodded, thanked the goblin again, and left. He made sure to shift to his normal form, and then went over to Madam Malkin’s, he was the Alpha, he needed to look the part at least while in human form. 

  
~A~

  
The members of Privet drive that were awake the following morning paused at the sight that came down the street, as it was not every day you saw such a fine car. Remus had rented a car for this occasion, as he usually apparated everywhere, and he did not want to cause his cub discomfort. He got out of the car and made his way to Number 4, looking as sophisticated as his clothing showed. The old busybodies of the neighborhood already muttering about the elegant man, and his elegant car and clothes. He raised his hand to knock when he heard something that made him snarl low in his throat. Without his hearing he would have never heard it. 

  
"BOY! Get your lazy, good for nothing arse out of the cupboard and get to breakfast! And you had better not burn it or it will be caning!" Came the almost growling tone of Vernon Dursley. Remus snarled again, then composed himself, twitching and almost pounding on the door. He heard and saw the door open, Petunia staring at him, blinking. 

  
"Yes?" She asked, in her shrill, high tone. "A bit early for solicitation." She sniffed softly, though she was impressed by his attire. 

  
"I am here, Petunia, to speak to my cub." Remus growled out, causing her to pale, as she was about to slam the door shut he quickly spoke. "Either you let me in, or I tear the door off with my bare hands. You don't want that, do you, Petunia?" His tone was level, but she could feel the malice in his words. She nodded and opened the door, letting him in. He glanced at her and let out a low growl, hearing the kitchen cabinets open, and pans being taken out. 

  
Remus was going to go about this in a composed fashion, but his cub was so close, that was tossed out the window. He came into the kitchen, following his senses, and almost growled in terrible rage. There, standing on a stool so he could reach, was his cub. The oil poured into the pan, and it was about to be turned on, but then he heard a low growl. Harry froze, had that been Ripper? Was Marge here? He turned to see a very well dressed man, looking at him, eyes the color of sweet honey. He then tilted his head gently, asking just as gently.

  
"Would you like breakfast, sir?" Harry asked, making those eyes glower, but not at him. He winced softly at the next event, and it was the snarling word that came from the man's mouth. 

  
"Vernon!" Remus nearly bellowed, glancing at the doorway as he heard the corpulent man come down the stairs again. 

  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Vernon Dursley demanded, then he blinked. "Mr. Lupin? Ah, here to take care of things pers-ulk!" His words were cut off as a hand was on his fat, bulging throat. Not only that, but he was lifted into the air with no effort at all, looking into the furious eyes of the man who held him. 

  
"Me and you... we're going to have a little chat, Dursley." His words were laced with venom, and Petunia wondered if she would be a widow after this little 'chat'. She gulped softly and looked at Harry, her son still asleep. 

  
"Boy." A snarl cut her off and she whimpered. "Harry... go upstairs to my room. Wait there. Go on, now. I'll make breakfast today." She spoke in terror, and then sighed in relief as Harry went to do just that. Scared himself, but part of him felt oddly at peace, the man in the doorway, he felt familiar. He went up to the bedroom and closed the door, sitting on the large, comfy bed and looking around, biting his lower lip softly and waiting. He was a good boy, he would wait as he was told. 

  
~A~

Hours, upon hours went by, at least to Harry, before the door opened. The man from before, a Mr. Lupo, if he remembered, coming in, smiling softly at Harry. IT was not one of those fake smiles Uncle Vernon used before he got a slap, or tossed into his cupboard. No, he could tell this was a real smile. He smiled back, good smiles were contagious. 

  
"Hello, Harry. You probably don't remember me, but I knew your parents." Remus said gently, causing Harry to gasp in surprise. Remus sat next to him, not too close, but he did. "My name is Remus Lupin, but when you were a baby you used to call me 'mooey.'" He chuckled at the young boys puzzled look, then the look of realization. 

  
"Uncle Mooey?" Harry asked his young voice like a chorus of angels to Remus. 

  
"That's right, Harry... though, if you like, it's moony. You could never get the 'n' when you were young." He chuckled and smiled, reaching out gently to caress Harry's cheek. He was glad that Harry leaned into it, smiling gently. 

  
"I'm here to take you home with me, Harry, if you would like that. You should have gone to me in the first place,  
but someone broke a promise." He was trying to keep it simple for Harry, but not try and make the child feel as if he couldn’t understand. 

  
"I... don't have to live here anymore?" Harry asked, innocence and hope in his tone. At Remus' affirmation he gasped. "Oh! I can clean a bit, and cook some. I just need a chair, or a stool to reach the stove." He smiled widely, and Remus held back the terrible snarl in his throat. Instead he tugged Harry closer, taking in the scent of his cub and stroking his head softly. 

  
"Oh, my cub, you won’t have to do any of that. You'll be able to play, and learn, just like you should." He kissed the top of his cub's head and then got up with him. "Don't worry about bringing anything, we'll get you all kinds of new stuff, OK?" He spoke softly, trying not to overwhelm his cub, and he got a gentle, shy nod in return. He picked up the small child and then walked to his car, not even giving Petunia a second glance, and Vernon... well Vernon wouldn't be waking up for a few hours. Remus felt satisfaction at that, but he tried to wipe his hands clean of this event, nothing mattered now, his cub was where he belonged.

  
~A~

Dumbledore was not in the best of moods, oh no, he was rather agitated to be honest. What was the reasoning of this? It was simple: Harry Potter. He had just turned five, and Dumbledore was going to go and renew the compulsions on the Dursley's, but there was no need now, Harry was gone. He called in the old crowd, had them searching for him, and it was news from his contacts in the Ministry that had him agitated. 

  
Sirius Black was free, having received an emergency trial he had not been privy too, and on top of that he was granted joint custody with someone. He growled softly, low in his throat, all of his plans were getting tossed aside. With Black raising him, he would get the love and affection he needed, and not the severe humbling the Dursley's would graciously give him. He grumbled gently and started going through papers until he found what he had been looking for. He smirked softly at the paper in his hands, yes, this would do. Sure, he would take a hit, but that was perfectly fine. Yes, he would work with this. 

  
~A~

  
Remus was dressed in his finest robes, and with the vault of the Alpha his to use, they were rather perfect for their purpose. He was walking to Courtroom Ten, where the Wizengamot would be waiting, apparently he was to be questioned. He shook his head softly, but then smiled. IT would be a simple thing, and then he could get back to his cub and his mate. His cub was smiling and happy, and that was perfect, and it helped his mate recover from that terrible prison. He almost had to be restrained when he saw the state his mate had been in, but it was getting reversed, and he was happy about that. He entered the courtroom and looked at the chair in the middle, refusing to sit, instead standing with his arms behind his back. 

  
"Please, have a seat, Mr. Lupin." Came the voice of the Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore. 

  
"I think I will stand, Chief Warlock, I am not on trial for anything so there is no reason for this." He nodded softly, hearing the low, but clearly agitated growl from the older man. "What am I here for?" He asked politely, glancing and turning his eyes to the woman who spoke, in her disgustingly pink robes. 

  
"You are here, Mr. Lupin, because it has come to our attention that you are in custody of a child. Not just any child, Mr. Lupin, but Harry Potter." Came the sickly sweet voice of one Dolores Umbridge, her grin was just as sickening as her voice. "As you are... unfortunately afflicted, and thus labeled a dark creature, you cannot care for the child. Furthermore, as Lord Black is still recovering from his unfortunate incarceration, he cannot care for the child either." She smiled and sat down, looking as if she was so sad at this. "I am afraid he must be turned over, so that he can be raised by a proper magical family." She nodded, blinking as if it pained her to say this. 

  
Remus blinked softly, tilting his head and then smiling. He then gave a gentle chuckle before laughing outright. It wasn't overly loud, or condescending, but it was clearly meant to insult. Umbridge twitched softly, but refused to glare or hiss, as she wanted to. He finished laughing and smiled softly at her again, shaking his head lightly.

  
"That, Madame Umbridge, is where you are mistaken. I am not just a werewolf, afflicted by a terrible curse, but I am a very... special wolf." He grinned softly, his teeth ever so slightly sharpening. "I am The Alpha." He let out a low growl, grinning even wider when most purebloods in attendance started to mumble and whisper, Dumbledore paling softly. This was not good, not good at all! Sure, Remus was far from untouchable, but unless he went so far as to kill a pureblood, or infect someone while changed, nothing could be done. Remus relaxed and took a deep breath. 

  
"Is that all? I need to get back to my mate and cub, I do not like leaving them with just the elves for too long." He spoke, agitation clear in his voice as he said so. Dumbledore was about to say something, when he was beat to it by Minister Bagnold. 

  
"Of course, Alpha Lupin, our esteemed apologies. Please, take care of Mr. Potter and Lord Black." She said, Remus nodding at her before he glared at Dumbledore, eyes switching to gold before he turned and left, enjoying the look of fear on Dumbledore’s face as he left. He sighed softly, knowing that man was going to be a pain for him, but he would not go down easily. He hummed in thought, perhaps a change of scenery, yeah. That sounded good, a brand new country, for him and his family. Out of the jurisdiction of bothersome old men, that sounded excellent to him. He would discuss it with his family, and thinking that made him smile. He had a family again, and damned anyone who thought of taking it from him. 


End file.
